


Knifewish

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with loyalty.  Takes place at the end of "Five by Five."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knifewish

In the past hours Wesley has become a friend of fire, glass and steel. It is not Faith's murderous strength that makes her dangerous, but her weakness. He pointed that out to her, to no good effect.

He can hear Angel and Faith fighting in the street below, the thunder-pattern of rain. Angel came for him. Angel came to stop Faith. It means more than Wesley can express.

The knife comes readily to hand.

Aching, Wesley pelts downstairs as fast as he can.

He tells himself it isn't water in his eyes when he sees Faith crying into Angel's shoulder.


End file.
